Skyloft
Skyloft is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is a town floating above the clouds, and is where Link was born and raised. During the events of the game, the inhabitants of Skyloft have no knowledge of Hyrule, the land situated below, which has been overrun by evil forces. Link discovers the kingdom and spends the majority of his adventure traveling back and forth between the two realms using both his Crimson Loftwing and Bird Statues. Skyloft appears to consist of several scattered landmasses suspended in the sky above Hyrule, which were sent into the sky by the Goddess Hylia. It is home to numerous large birds named Loftwings, as well as Hylians. Skyloft is also the location of the Knight Academy, and the Bazaar. The Pumpkin Pull mini-game, hosted by Fledge, can be found here. Points of interest Bazaar The Bazaar, located in the center of Skyloft, is home to several businesses such as the Gear Shop, the Item Check, and the Potion Shop. Graveyard The Graveyard, found in eastern Skyloft, contains several graves, one of which is a key part of accessing the island's underside where Batreaux resides.im different yo im different Isle of the Goddess The Isle of the Goddess is a landmass connected to the rest of Skyloft, found on the northwestern side of the island. On the isle is the Statue of the Goddess and several ancient ruins. This entire section of Skyloft later breaks away from the rest of the island and falls to the Surface. It is later revealed that the Isle of the Goddess was once part of what is now known as the Sealed Grounds, with the ancient ruins connecting perfectly with the Sealed Temple. Knight Academy The Knight Academy, located in western Skyloft, is a boarding school for those wishing to become full-fledged Knights of Skyloft. Light Tower The Light Tower, located in the Plaza in southern Skyloft, is a towering structure which plays an important part in the story. Plaza The Plaza, located in southern Skyloft, is a large open space in which the Light Tower is found. Parrow and Gully can be found here during the day for the majority of the game. Residential Quarter The Residential Quarter, located in eastern Skyloft, is home to several of the Bazaar's business proprietors such as Gondo, Rupin, and Sparrot. Sky Keep Sky Keep, located underneath the Isle of the Goddess, is the game's final dungeon, which appears once Link has used the Stone of Trials after completing the final Silent Realm. Sparring Hall The Sparring Hall, situated next to the Knight Academy in western Skyloft, is a combat training facility for those training to become Knights of Skyloft. Eagus, the Knight Commander, trains those willing in both the art of the sword and shield here. Waterfall Cave The Waterfall is located in northeastern Skyloft, near the entrance to a small monster-infested cave system called Waterfall Cave. The other side of these caves exits onto a ledge on the underside of Skyloft. Gallery File:Skyloft.png|Skyloft See also * City in the Sky es:Skyloft Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations